


Dean

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adventure and heroics and discovery - don't they just take you away?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nightwolf.

* * *

“Hello gentle viewers. From the Producer, Director and Star of ‘Buffy, Slayer of the Vampyrs’ comes an extraordinary, epic tale of one man standing against the world and the forces of darkness to save the innocents and his family from total annihilation. This tale is not for the faint-hearted but needs to be explained so that future generations of protectors can fully understand the sacrifices he made.

His ruggedly handsome visage and strong, unshakable courage have lit up some of the darkest days and blanketed some of the brightest. This man fought bravely against impossible odds, taking down countless foes in order to save the young, the helpless, the lost. His strong sexual charisma brought women from all around as they fell at his feet trying to bask in the love that he would not give.”

There was a collective sigh from around the room and several girls fanned themselves.

“For years he fought on his own, trusting only in himself until an unforseen but cruel tragedy took the life of his future sister-in-law, spurring his brother onto a dark path of revenge. He stayed with him, protecting his brother, and trying to find the evil that had been plaguing his family for decades, the evil that was still trying to take everything it could from them.

The joy they had when they found their long-lost father was overshadowed by grief as their father sacrificed himself to save our hero. Throwing themselves into the path of darkness so that they could put a stop to anything evil became a common occurrence, not knowing that tragedy was about to strike again. The very evil they were hunting was hunting them, always one step ahead and one step behind.

Under the cover of darkness evil snatched his brother and hid him, forcing our hero to turn over every rock until he could find him. As fate would have it, our hero reached his brother too late; his life cruelly torn from his grasp and leaving him with only a body.

Finally truly alone in the world, our hero mourned but could not let go. Not being able to go on without a worldly connection, he made the ultimate sacrifice as he exchanged his life for his brother’s. Given only one year to live, he set off with his brother as they forced back the demons and closed the very gates of Hell. In that final apocalyptic battle, he faced off against the evil and sent it to hell, ensuring that never again would the evil be able to tear apart families as it had his.”

Buffy dropped her head and closed her eyes as she remained unseen in the doorway. Pain etched itself all over her face and a lone tear fell, leaving behind a salty path.

“This didn’t mean that all evil was forever vanquished; oh, no, for it may not ever be and so our hero departed once more on a voyage to rid the world of its constant oppression, teaching his brother everything he knew along the way. As the final hour of the year approached, his brother tried everything he could to save him but it was to no avail. Like Gandalf torn from the hands of Frodo, our hero was ripped apart by the Hounds of Hell as his brother stood helplessly nearby. Tormented in hell for decades there, mere months here, his soul was eventually torn from the depths and restored to his body; his work not yet done.

Every story needs an ending, gentle viewers, and the final pages of his have yet to be written but we know that our beautiful heroine has a place in it. Their once hostile connection soon blossomed into love and the forces of darkness have begun to cower in fear. What was once two almost unstoppable warriors has now become an alarming threat to their existence and has given hope to those beleaguered by them. No one knows what the future holds, least of all them but the very fact that they’re lighting our way makes the Triwizard Cup seem all that more attainable.”

Buffy tilted her head up as she stared into the familiar hazel eyes and the room she had been looking into erupted into applause. He rolled his own and she grinned at him.

“Can’t we make him stop doing that?”

Buffy shrugged. “I held him over the Hellmouth and threatened to kill him and yet, here he stands.” Buffy frowned. “Or rather, sits. Besides, you have your own fan club.”

He grinned and she elbowed him. “You still want me to stop him?”

“Why, do you have a problem with my fans?”

Buffy looked at the girls sitting in the room and a devilish smile appeared. “Not the fans,” she said with a serious expression, “it’s the legions of women falling at your feet because of your ‘strong sexual charisma’.”

He gave a small shudder as he looked at the man so willing to attach that description to him before he pulled her body in closer to his, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “It will always be you. I love you Buffy Summers.”

A genuine smile lit her face and she gave him a soft kiss. “I love you too, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
